


I'll Watch Over You

by HeatOfTheImpala



Series: I'll Watch Over You [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Slow Build, coffee shop AU, deanxCas - Freeform, destiel au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-03-02 05:33:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 17,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2801432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatOfTheImpala/pseuds/HeatOfTheImpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester doesn't need friends. It’s what he tells himself, and what he constantly tells his brother who believes exactly the opposite. It’s not like he can ever go out – he can’t leave Sam. And it’s not like anyone can ever come over due to Dad’s unpredictable re appearances.<br/>So when he meets Castiel – the blue eyed college boy – he tries his hardest not to get too close. However, Cas has other plans and Dean doesn't sense he’s the type to take no for an answer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In the beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is my first multichapter fic so all comments and feedback are greatly appreciated. Ideas for advances in plot will also be taken into consideration so comment at the end of each chapter with your suggestions.  
> Thank You

Dean Winchester was thinking. Contrary to what his teachers wrote on his report cards he did it a lot. The problem was that his thinking never revolved around Shakespeare or the quadratic formulae and therefore he was deemed ‘unwilling’ or ‘stubborn’ rather than distracted. In all honesty he knew he wasn’t going to graduate and he knew that everyone else knew it too. At first his teachers had tried to help him; offering him extra tuition that he didn’t have time for and suggesting revision materials that he couldn’t afford. His only priority was getting Sam the best education he possibly could; which meant forgoing his own. Not that he minded. It had been that way for as long as he could remember and that was how it would going to stay, until Sam got his job as a big shot lawyer and left to go do something with his life.  
Today’s topic of thought was Dad. It usually came down to him in some way or another. Unlike Sam, Dean couldn’t use school as a distraction. He couldn’t immerse himself in calculus or whatever else it was that school tried to teach them – he was too worried about going home. Like every day he couldn’t settle or get comfortable for the awful wrenching that happened inside him when he thought about having to go home and face his Dad. Most of the time, John would stumble in and demand food that Dean had pre-emptively prepared before passing out one of their items of furniture. But some nights were different. Granted they were few and far between but the thought of it made Dean tense up and he found himself almost snapping up into military stance before remembering he was at school. Dad wasn’t here. It had been a while since one of those nights which only made Dean more nervous. Dad had gotten past his apologetic phase and was back into his stumbling in at 3am and shouting loud enough to raise the dead. That was when he came home. Dad would leave for days, and a few times weeks, on end without so much as a warning. He had just got back from one of his mystery trips, which meant he was in an even worse mood. Dean could understand it though. He wouldn’t like to have to come home and face reality if he had a choice.  
“Mr Winchester” Campbell’s voice broke his thoughts and he was glad of the distraction before he realised he hadn’t been listening for the best part of the last half an hour.  
“Sorry” He automatically apologised and the older man gave him a nod but raised his eyebrow, unimpressed. Dean sighed, relieved that his teachers had learned long ago that trying to catch him out with questions would only earn them a smart assed comment or a half assed shrug. The bell sounded and Dean was free – if you could call it that.  
He walked outside, not waiting around or meeting friends like the other kids did, just heading straight to his car and waiting for Sam there. His younger brother emerged a few minutes later, yet another friend beside him. Sam was something of a social butterfly, where as Dean viewed himself as more of a lone wolf. He didn’t see the point of expanding his social circle to people outside of his house since they were the only people he knew he would still be able to see when Dad up and moved them again. They had moved to Kansas a few months ago and so far they had stayed here longer than they had anywhere else. Dean knew better than to expect everything to be fine though. Just because everything was okay at the moment didn’t mean it was going to stay that way – only that he couldn’t get too comfortable for fear of being caught with his guard down.  
Dean smiled to Sam as he reached the car and moved from where he had been perched on the bonnet to the driver’s door.  
“Good day?” He asked when Sam was sat beside him in the passenger seat. Sam loved school. It was one of the many things that Dean didn’t understand about him. Then again maybe if he had a few friends and was doing more than scraping by in his classes he might be more inclined to drag himself here every day. Dean didn’t even hear Sam start his response but Sam didn’t seem to notice. He listened half-heartedly to him talk animatedly about science club and how he beat that Kevin kid, who Dean had taken to referring as his arch-rival, in their calculus quiz. It was comforting to know that Sam was having fun at school – it gave Dean a reason to hate it less.  
Sam filled the journey with his excited, albeit one sided, conversation before stopping abruptly as soon as Dean pulled up outside their flat. It was like the realisation didn’t quite hit him until they were on the doorstep. In some ways, Dean envied the way that Sam could push such a huge thing to the back of his mind. All the lights were off meaning Dad was out. Not that he expected anything different. Dean took a deep breath that he hoped Sam didn't notice before gripping the door handle and stepping out of the car.  
Sam hung back slightly but Dean didn’t say anything. They rarely spoke about home, even when they were there. It was like a dark cloud that neither of them dare mention for fear that it would collapse on them. Dean tried not to let his hands shake as he shoved the key into the lock. He almost sighed out in relief when it clicked open – glad he’d been right about Dad being out.  
He opened the door but didn’t go in right away, turning to wait for Sam. He still sat in the passenger seat of the car, looking down at his phone - probably talking to one of his friends. Dean wondered if he spoke to any of his friends about this kind of thing. Sure, Dean protected Sam both at home and at school but it didn’t go much further than that. Sam wouldn’t talk to him about anything that mattered. Dean felt a sudden stab of jealousy as he saw Sam smile at his phone before finally getting out of the car. Dean couldn’t remember the last time he had said something that made his brother laugh, or even smile, in a way that felt genuine. As if Sam knew what he was thinking, he smiled up at him with that empty and uncertain look in his eyes that Dean had got so used to. Dean smiled back with an expression of apprehension to rival Sam’s own.  
Once they were both inside Sam dropped his bag on a chair and sat down at the table, accompanied by yet another text book. At least he got good use of them, Dean thought as he opened the fridge to try and find himself a drink. He considered drinking the last of the milk but Sam needed that for his lucky charms in the morning and Dean couldn’t leave him alone to run to the store. Besides, Dean didn’t get paid until tomorrow so they were currently running on whatever was in the house. Dad sometimes sent money their way and Dean saw it as his way of acknowledging that he was a pretty crap Father. Or maybe he was just trying to stay out of trouble. Either way, Dean knew the money wasn’t coming from honest work.  
Dad had left the car to them this morning meaning he’d probably taken off somewhere with Benny. Benny ferried Dad around in his truck, but Dean knew better than to think he cared. He would take John to illicit clubs or poker games and allow him to drink himself even further into oblivion. Dean was sure that Benny sometimes wound Dad up deliberately before shoving him through the front door. There had been several occasions where Dean had woken up to Dad accusing him of something that he had no recollection of. He was sure those kinds of thoughts didn’t enter his head by themselves.  
“You okay?” Dean’s head snapped up at the sound of Sam’s voice. He spoke quietly whenever he was in the house, whether Dad was there or not. Dean stood up and closed the fridge, realising he had been crouched in front of it for a while.  
“Yeah” Dean mumbled in response and Sam just stared at him until he flashed a small smile. Sam seemed happy at that and Dean thought it was strange that such a forced gesture could comfort him. Maybe they had both just grown accustomed to how false everything at home seemed.  
They sat in a silence that Dean couldn’t place as either comfortable or uncomfortable. There was an apprehension in the air so stifling Dean felt he might have to open a window just to let some air in, but at the same time here they were, him and his little brother, alive and well and more importantly alone. Although he couldn’t fully relax, Dean took a small comfort in these times. He watched Sam work and smiled despite himself. Not for the first time, he wished things could stay like this. He wished he could take Sam away and find a nice place where they could stay like this every day. Where the question of when Dad would be home didn’t constantly loom over their heads. And yet again he pushed the thought out of his head. It was a nice fantasy but at the end of the day it was just that – a fantasy.  
A door slammed outside and both boys jumped. A few seconds of waiting confirmed that it wasn’t Dad. He was never home this early. They settled back into their previous positions and Dean could've laughed if it wasn’t so pathetic.  
“Mac and cheese?” Dean asked, breaking the silence. His voice sounded too harsh against the silence and he realised maybe speaking quietly in the house wasn’t so odd. Sam nodded, although he wouldn't have done anything else. Dean usually offered up the only thing that was left in the cupboard and today was no different. Dean made the whole box, serving two bowls for him and Sam and putting the rest into a container for when Dad came home.  
If Dad came home.


	2. I Think I Saw An Angel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your feedback and kudos on the last chapter. Hope you enjoy this one and as usual, anything you can give is appreciated. Feel free to let me know what you wanna see in the next chapters too.  
> Thank you :)

Ellen’s coffee shop could only be described as the smallest coffee shop in the world. Hence why on Saturday, when Dean received the news that they had a new member of staff joining them and that he was to work behind the counter with him, Dean was less than impressed.  
Between the coffee machines behind him and the counter in front of him, Dean had very limited space and he quite liked having it to himself. It wasn’t like he worked here alone; Ellen’s daughter Jo and some other kid who Dean had recently discovered was called Ash were his most common co-workers. They mainly worked on the other side of the counter, cleaning tables and alike, which Dean was glad of. He enjoyed the isolation. He glanced around his space, appreciating it before it was infiltrated by god only knows what.   
“He’ll be here at about one” Ellen’s voice made his head snap up and he found her leaning over the counter and smiling at him, as if she’d realised what he was doing. Dean nodded and busied himself with cleaning one of the machines. When he was sure she had left he allowed himself a look at the clock. It was half twelve. While Dean was slightly annoyed that Ellen had let the new guy come and work in his space, he was more annoyed that he had to spend time that would normally be his break training him. Still, he didn’t argue. He couldn’t afford to.   
“I hear you’re getting a friend” Ash commented as he passed.   
“I wouldn’t go that far” Dean replied without turning around. Ash chuckled, earning a small smile from Dean.   
Dean liked that about Ash. He could make him smile, even if it was just over something stupid. He didn’t ask about his life or make him vent about his problems. He didn’t even seem to want to. He just talked to him like he was the regular eighteen year old that he should’ve been, and Dean was glad of it.   
Both boys turned to the door when the bell sounded.   
Dean didn’t know what he was expecting but he quickly decided that the tall brunette that now stood in the doorway was not it. His hair was in disarray, as if he had woken up from a three day nap and rolled into work. His cheeks were tinted pink from the cold outside and his lips pulled up in a smile as he surveyed the shop. As Dean observed this he noticed his lip was pierced on the right side with a black ring that he seemed to be turning slightly with his tongue. To say he was wearing his uniform would have been a loose description. The collar of his black polo was half upturned and none of the buttons were fastened. He had rolled the sleeves up once and was wearing a pair of black jeans that hugged his thin legs.   
All of this, however, was soon forgotten when his gaze reached Dean. His eyebrows raised as his eyes met Dean’s and his grin became somehow more lopsided. His eyes were shockingly blue and Dean almost had to physically shake himself to keep from staring. He tore his eyes away and stared down at the counter, trying to think of something to do.   
He heard a deep chuckle and looked up to see that the other boy was now at the other side of the counter. Up close he could see the faint stubble that stained his chin. He wore the same smiled as before and Dean wondered if he had been watching him. It took him a second to realise that the other boy’s hand was extended towards him. Dean flustered and reached out his own hand.   
“Castiel” The other boy introduced himself, taking Dean’s hand firmly and shaking it. His voice was gruff and supported Dean’s theory that he had just woken up. Dean tried his best to hold off the shiver that threatened to shoot up his spine.  
“Dean” He practically stuttered. He returned the smile quickly before pulling his hand away since Castiel seemingly had no intention to. “Ellen’s in her office” He told him, wiping his now sweaty palm discreetly against his thigh as he pointed to the door with the other.   
“I was told that you’d be taking care of me” Castiel replied. He had moved to the end of the counter before Dean had chance to respond and had let himself in. Dean felt an air of discomfort settle as soon as he was no longer alone in his space.   
“Um okay” He mentally scolded himself for how shaky his voice sounded. Castiel must’ve picked up on it too because Dean heard his chuckle again.   
The blue eyed boy watched Dean intently as he spoke; his head tilted to the side and his eyes narrowed slightly. Dean shifted uncomfortably under his gaze and tried to focus his eyes anywhere else. After explaining the order system he turned around and gestured to the machines.  
“So um most of the drinks come from that one” He gestured to the machine directly in front of him and saw Castiel nod out of the corner of his eye. “There’s buttons for drinks and sizes so you just gotta get the right cup” He explained.   
He bent down to open the cupboard under the counter and the other boy followed. Dean could practically feel his breath on his neck as he watched intently over his shoulder. So far the only thing he knew about Castiel was that he had no regard for personal space. Dean cleared his throat before continuing.  
“They’re in order” He pointed out even though it was obvious. He couldn’t think of anything else to say, but he knew that his face was too close to Castiel’s to try and turn around.   
“How long have you worked here?” The other boy’s voice caught him off guard and he grabbed the shelf in front of him to keep from toppling over. The chuckle came again, not quite as dark this time and Dean brushed himself off before standing up, feeling a slight redness climbing up his neck.   
“Few years” Dean responded, raising an eyebrow and earning a smile from Castiel. He stood up and faced him with the same considering expression as before.   
“Do you enjoy it?” He asked, seemingly undeterred by Dean’s obvious uncomfortableness. Dean considered the question. It wasn’t the worst job in the world but he certainly didn’t have any burning passion to be a barista for his whole life. When Dean thought about his job he never thought about the length of his shifts or the people he worked with, or even what it was he was doing – he thought about food on the table, he thought about a new book for Sam, or a new pair of jeans to replace the one’s he’d grown out of since his last growth spurt. Dean allowed his eyes to scan over the other boy’s face. There was no hint of sarcasm there. He seemed genuinely interested, which was a first. He tried not to give away too much and settled for a vague answer.   
“Sometimes”


	3. Family Matters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, anything you can give is appreciated. Feel free to let me know what you wanna see in the next chapters too.  
> Thank you :)

Dean was surprised at how quickly he and Castiel fell into a routine. Castiel would mainly work the counter, Dean couldn't deny he had a certain charm with the customers, and Dean made drinks. It was a good system and it meant they were hardly ever in each other's way. During downtime, which was pretty often, Dean was still in charge of cleaning. He didn't mind though; as Castiel still hadn't resolved his staring issue and cleaning gave Dean something else to focus on besides the blue eyes that he was pretty sure were burning holes in the back of his head. It was during one of these occasions, as Dean stared down at the cloth in his hand and wiped over the counter trying desperately to fight the urge to glance over his shoulder, that he felt the other boy move behind him.  
He came closer than Dean was sure was necessary and held Dean's hips as he slid past him. It was a simple act and it was over in a few seconds but it set Dean on edge. Was this what would happen now? He glanced over his shoulder and found the blue eyed boy refilling one of the machines, not thinking about what just happened. Why should he? Why was Dean? Dean found he couldn't answer either of those questions so he threw his cloth into the sink and moved back to his spot. The place he usually stood. The place where Castiel didn't need to slide past him, so close that he could feel the fabric of his jeans rub past him. Dean shook the thought out of his head.  
"Do you have a girlfriend?" The question came from nowhere and Dean looked up to see the other boy staring at him with his signature head tilt.  
"What?" Dean asked, giving himself a second to think. Why did he want to know? Dean added 'constantly asks weird and personal questions' to the list of things he knew about him.  
Dean didn't have a girlfriend, but he didn't understand why he had to disclose this information to someone who was, upon consideration, basically a complete stranger. When he didn't respond Dean decided he needed to give an answer.  
"Why?" He questioned. The other boy shrugged. He did that a lot, Dean noted, and added it to the list.  
"Making conversation" Castiel reasoned. Dean didn't have time to question any further, as the boy moved over to the counter.  
"What can I get you sir?" He asked with a smile that seemed too genuine to fit the rest of his seemingly permanently smug features.  
"Aww Cassie working suits you" The blond on the other side of the counter smirked. Dean raised an eyebrow, he was definitely missing something.  
"Shut up you assbutt" Castiel retorted, but his smirk returned. Dean watched him smile and couldn't help but notice how happy he looked. How happy this guy was making him. Was this his boyfriend? For an unknown reason Dean felt a dull thud hit his gut. Before he could read too much into it, the blue eyed boy had turned to look at him again.  
"Dean this is my brother Gabriel" He explained, gesturing towards the other man, who waved as if on queue. Dean smiled and nodded at him in return.  
"Something sweet" The older man instructed, earning a laughfrom his sibling.  
"I'll handle this" He stated, turning to Dean.  
Then it was happening again. Castiel placed his hands gently and absent mindedly against Dean's hips. This time Dean was the one staring. The other boy must have noticed because he looked up and smiled at him as he moved him gently around, swapping their positions.  
Dean didn't allow himself time to reflect, instead he grabbed the cloth and began a scrubbing assault on the counter.  
\---  
Dean walked in to the house and stopped dead in his tracks. Sam was sat at the dinner table, staring as some book as per usual.  
"Sam!" He exclaimed, throwing his jacket down on the couch. This wasn't the system. Sam was never in the house alone - Dean didn't let him be. He dropped Sam off at the library on his way to work and he entertained himself for the day, calling Dean to come pick him up when he was done.  
Sam looked up, seemingly startled by Dean's arrival.  
"What?" He asked, with an innocence that Dean both envied and resented.  
"What?" Dean repeated, raising his eyebrows. "Do you have any idea what you're doing?"  
But Sam didn't. It had always been that way - because Dean had worked so hard to make it like that. He kept Sam safe so that he never had to be scared. It was a blessing and a curse. On one hand Sam got to lead a relatively normal life. On the other, Dean had to try and make him follow orders without using the threat of Dad.  
"He's not home" Sam stated and it nearly knocked the air out of the older boy. Sam never talked like that. He never stayed in the house alone. He never mentioned Dad, let alone the threat of him.  
"What?" Dean asked, his voice practically a whisper. Sam just closed his books and headed to his room. Dean was left dumbstruck for a second before he dragged himself over to Sam's door.  
"Sam?" He asked, knocking once. He heard shuffling on the other side and the door was opened a crack. Dean took it as an invitation and pushed it open. Sam was laid on his bed, staring at the ceiling.  
"It's my fault isn't it?" He asked, his voice breaking in the middle. A tear rolled down his cheek but he continued to stare.  
"What?" Dean asked, almost angrily. No matter what Sam was talking about, nothing was his fault. None of this - no matter what their Father said.  
"I saw him Dean" Sam elaborated, his eyebrows knotting together as he blinked out another tear. "He's not even out of town he just can't stand the thought of coming home" He rolled over and turned his face into his pillow.  
Dean had only seen Sam cry a handful of times, but it was usually about this. The first time Dad was away for more than a week, the boys had fallen into a false sense of security. They were sitting on the couch when Dad came crashing in. Sam was only about five but that didn't stop Dad from saying what he did. When Dean was four, his mother had died during Sam's birth. Their Dad had flown off the rails after that. He moved them in with one of his old work friends, Bobby, for about two years before they started travelling. Dean had always taken care of Sam since John had always been about as absent as a person could possibly be.  
Dean sat down cautiously on the edge of Sam's bed. He couldn't think of anything to say. He knew what he wanted to say. That he was angry, that their dad was a piece of crap and that of all the people in the world Sam didn't deserve to have to call him a father. But he couldn't get angry. He couldn't resent his father, or he was afraid he'd never stop.  
"None of this is your fault Sam" He stated eventually and he hoped the sheer conviction of his words would be enough to convince him.


	4. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's been a long time coming so sorry for the wait. This chapter is just to give more of an insight into Dean's character so no Cas (sorry) but more cuteness in the next chapter. Thank's for reading :)

_“Dean, would you calm down?” Alistair chuckled as he continued to run kisses along the other boy’s jaw. Dean looked around them, frantically checking they were still alone. This was dangerous and he knew it. Anyone could see them out here, not that anyone had; everyone was too busy with the party inside._

_Alistair had Dean pressed against the wall, hands at his hips and lips now working their way down his neck. Dean’s eyes fluttered closed and he let himself relax slightly. No one would come outside. If they did they’d be too drunk to realise what was happening anyway. Or at least that’s what Dean told himself as he let Alistair’s fingers wander up his shirt. He sunk into the touch, enjoying the calloused feel of his fingertips. His own hands ran up into Alistair’s hair and tugged on the short strands, evoking a low growl from the other boy and causing Dean to sink even further into the wall._

_The lips that were at his neck pulled away and before he could complain they were reconnected with his own. Dean groaned softly against Alistair’s mouth and pulled him closer by the grip he had on his hair. As the other boy’s tongue slid between his lips, Dean tried to expel the worry from his mind. There was no logical way his Dad could find out about this but it still nagged at his mind. Alistair didn’t want anyone to find out about this as much as him, so what was he worrying about?_

_Dad was out of town. Sam was staying at a friend’s house. Everything was fine. Everything was-_

_“Winchester?” The voice was like ice water down Dean’s back and he pulled himself away from Alistair at break neck speed. He looked over to the end of the alley way to see Michael and a group of his friends staring at him in what seemed like disbelief._

_For what felt like hours they just stayed like that. Dean staring straight at Michael as if he was willing him to disappear, or hoping that he himself would. He couldn’t decide whether he wanted them to leave wordlessly or to tell him what they thought. The uncertainty was enough to make Dean’s breathing stop._

_“What the hell are you doing?” Someone exclaimed and it took Dean second to realise that the voice came from Alistair. He turned to look at him, a mixture of betrayal and confusion spread over his face. If Alistair noticed it he didn’t make it clear, continuing to stare at him in disgust. “I told you I’m not interested!” He shouted, shoving Dean’s shoulders for effect so his back hit the wall again._

_Dean heard the group erupt into laughter as he tried to piece together what was happening. Alistair ran over to join them and Michael threw an arm around his shoulder._

_“I knew it” Dean heard one of them mumble and he dropped his gaze to the floor, rubbing the taste of Alistair off his lips._

_“Fag!” One of them shouted as they moved away and the laughter increased._

_~_

Dean sat bolt upright in his bed, breathing heavily. He calmed slightly when he recognised his surroundings as his room and not the alley from last year. He wiped at his eyes and tried to tell himself that he wasn’t crying. He looked across the room to see Sam, still spread out lifeless on his bed and sighed in relief. Dean was still covered in sweat and his sheets stuck to him uncomfortably as he wriggled to get out of his bed as quietly as possible.

He ran a hand through his damp hair as he made his way downstairs. His nightmares had definitely got worse since that damned new kid had showed up at work, he thought as grabbed a glass from the cupboard. After turning on the water he abandoned the glass on the counter and stuck his warm hands under the cold stream, splashing it over his face.

The rumble of an engine outside the apartment made him shut off the water and turn his attention to the window. Sure enough, there was Dad - stumbling out of God only knows whose car. Dean rolled his eyes and made his way to the fridge, pulling out the container that he had ready for his return. John walked through the door just as he pressed start on the microwave.

“You’re awake” He mumbled, his tone not suggesting any kind of opinion on the subject.

“Thirsty” Dean lied, pointing at the glass that still sat on the counter. He grabbed it and rinsed it out as John took a seat at the dining table. He didn’t speak again and his Dad didn’t seem to mind, glancing around the room as if he’d never seen it before – which, in his current state, it was quite possible that’s what he was thinking.

He watched him rub his hands over his weathered face before leaning against them, his elbows propped against the table and tried to remember the last time he saw him sober. The last time he’d seemed like he’d slept in the past few days, or like he hadn’t just spent a few weeks on the streets. For all Dean knew that’s what he had been doing. It was at times like these that he wondered if it was even worth it. Building your life up around someone who could be taken away at any moment and leave you totally shattered.

His thoughts were interrupted by a sharp _ping_ and he reached over to take the food out of the microwave. John didn’t raise his head so Dean just placed the plate down in front of him and made his way back to his room where Sam was still snoring obliviously. He climbed back under the covers and waited for sleep; his heart now pounding for a different reason entirely.


	5. Twizzlers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a while but hope it was worth the wait :) Also I haven't properly proofread this yet so if you encounter any mistakes I'll be fixing them later :)

The next day at work Dean couldn’t concentrate. Not only was Dad now home, but oh my God he was definitely doing that on purpose. After the third time, Dean turned to look over his shoulder, opened his mouth to speak, but decided against it when he saw the smirk pulling at the other boy’s lips. He knew from experience that there was no need for him to get that close. To grab his hips so firmly. To rub himself quite so purposefully past him. But Dean didn’t want to start anything, partly because he wanted to keep his job and partly because he’s sure that’s what Castiel is waiting for. Dean turned his attention forwards, glancing around the seemingly permanently empty shop and sighed deeply.  
“Slow day” The other boy’s gruff voice commented from next to him and Dean just about jumped out of his skin. He’d started doing that more often too and Dean was sure he was trying to prove he was capable of communication in more than just questions. Or maybe he just liked scaring him.  
“Jesus Cas” He complained, looking up at him only to see him smiling smugly. “What?”  
"That's the first time you've called me that" He shrugged, still smiling at him.  
Dean blushed slightly, not even realising he'd shortened his name. Upon consideration, Cas suited him better. Castiel was a very clean cut church boy kind of name and you only needed to look at Cas once to know that he was the opposite of that.  
"I like it" Cas smiled, pulling Dean out of his thoughts. Before he could respond, Cas had turned back around and was cleaning gone of the machines. Dean shook his head and glanced around the shop once again before looking up at the clock. Ten more minutes until his lunch break. He could get through ten more minutes. “Am I really that bad?” The other boy asked, looking back over his shoulder and smirking at him. Dean let out a small laugh, shrugging off his comment.  
“I’m hungry” He lied. He didn’t usually eat lunch, since buying lunch out was expensive and he was sure that Sam was growing out of his jeans again. He usually spent his weekend breaks in the convenience store across the street, trying to figure out how to buy enough to feed three people for a week with the change in his pocket. And today there was the added bonus of trying to have enough left over to take the bus home since Dad was back and had taken the car.  
“So you’re not shopping this week?” Cas asked, turning to face him and leaning back against the counter, folding his arms over his chest and playing with his lip ring more than normal. He chuckled slightly when Dean raised his eyebrow. He couldn’t quite put his finger on how he felt about that. Cas didn’t give him time to decide, pushing himself away from the counter and walking over to him. “Shame, I needed a few things too” He smiled. Dean was stuck. He couldn’t lie but he couldn’t just change his story either. By the smug look on Cas’ face he knew it too.  
“Yeah I guess I need some stuff too” He replied, trying his best to sound nonchalant. “You umm wanna go to Milton’s?” He added and then realised that Cas hadn’t actually said he wanted to go with him. Maybe he was hoping Dean would buy some stuff for him.  
“Sure” The other boy nodded just as Dean started to panic.

~~~  
It became evident very quickly that Cas was not the type that enjoyed being cooped up in a confined space for eight hours every weekend. Dean couldn’t help but smile and shake his head as he watched him skip along beside him. His actions were remiscent of a child and Dean found himself thinking of the times he would take Sam to the park when he was younger. Then again Sam had been five, not-  
Wait, how old was Cas?  
Dean looked up at him, as if he could figure it out from his face. The other boy hummed as he swung his arms by his sides. Eventually, presumably when he felt Dean staring at him, he looked up, not ceasing either action. He tilted his head in the way that Dean had learned he usually did after he asked a question. He didn’t need to speak for Dean to figure out what he was thinking. Probably something along the lines of; why are you staring at me? He figured Cas had asked him enough weird questions for him to be owed one of his own.  
“How old are you?” Dean asked after a moment, subconsciously tilting his head to match Cas’ gaze. He smiled, seemingly amused by the question.  
“How old do you think I am?” He replied, his smile looking more like a smirk now, and Dean rolled his eyes. God this guy was impossible.  
“Am I going by actions?” Dean replied. “Because if so I’d guess about twelve” He added before Cas could throw another question at him.  
“Good one” Cas replied, laughing quietly. “But sorry the correct answer was nineteen”  
Dean nodded and turned his attention back to the street in front of him. Cas was only a year older than him - probably not even that since his birthday was coming up soon. He didn't have much time to think about that as Cas grabbed his wrist and pulled him to the side of the street. He hadn't even noticed they were waking past the store.  
"Oh- umm- thanks" Dean mumbled, taking his wrist out of Cas' grip since Cas obviously wasn't going to. The other bit chuckled slightly as he held open the door, letting Dean walk through first and following closely behind him.  
"You do that a lot you know" He stated simply, moving back to his side and considering his face with what Dean had started to refer to as "the squinty eye head thing".  
"What?" Dean asked, wishing that this kid would stop talking in riddles.  
"You just kinda space out" He shrugged. "What were you thinking about?" He asked.  
Dean considered it for a second. He surprised himself when he realised he wasn't thinking about home. Or about how much change he currently had in his pocket. Cas had distracted him with his stupid arm swishing and his quick comebacks and given him a train of thought that he assumed was similar to a regular eighteen year old.

"You're doing it again" Cas whispered, making him jump slightly.  
"Sorry" He mumbled, dismissing it with his hand. The older boy laughed again and stopped to pick up a pack of twizzlers. It was only then Dean realised he'd managed to lead them to the candy aisle without him even noticing. As tempting as this all looked, it was exactly the kind of stuff he couldn't afford.  
"You like these?" Cas asked, and Dean realised he was staring at the bag somewhat enviously. His stomach gave a telltale grumble before he could lie and Cas laughed again. He glanced around them before ripping open the bag and smiling over at Dean.  
'Okay' Dean thought. 'This guys a psychopath'  
"Cas what the hell?" Dean asked quietly, glancing around them again and panicking slightly. This was the only store he could get to between work and school and he was damned if Cas got him banned for stealing a damned twizzler.  
"Are you at the twizzlers again?" A voice from behind them asked and Dean panicked even more. He turned to see a small red headed woman behind them and his mouth had just opened to apologise when Cas started laughing again.  
Psychopath.  
"I'm sorry Anna did you want one?" Cas asked, holding the open bag out to her and smiling. The woman, that Dean now knew to be Anna, rolled her eyes and shook her head.  
"Just because you don't have to pay doesn't mean you can eat in the store" She replied, but reached out to take one anyway. Dean raised his eyebrow and looked to Cas for an explanation. The other boy smiled again and walked over to Anna to put his arm around her shoulder.  
"Dean this is my sister" He explained, ruffling her hair with one hand and earning an indignant yelp from her as she tried to get away. Dean couldn't help but chuckled slightly at that.  
"Dean Winchester" He smiled when Cas had let her go, offering her his hand. He figured his Dad didn't have a bad enough reputation here for him to avoid using his last name.  
"Anna Milton" She replied, smiling back and taking the hand. Dean mouth opened slightly and he scanned her face quickly.  
Milton. As in, the store. As in the store that they were in. Cas' sister was a Milton.  
"Cas Milton?" He asked, turning to look at him and Cas shook his head, seemingly amused by what Dean thought was a perfectly logical assumption.  
"Castiel Novak" He corrected. "Fortunately for Anna we have different Fathers" He added, earning an eye roll from his sister.  
"Well some of us have work to do" She announced, staring at Cas who was currently chewing on the end of a twizzler. "Don't break anything" She told him, making him grin widely as she walked away.  
"Sorry about that" He said, turning back to Dean. He offered the bag to him and only due to the fact he was starving did Dean take one. "You ever heard of a trolley dash Dean?" The older boy smiled at him as he bit off a piece.  
Dean responded by raising his eyebrow slightly and looking at him skeptically. Cas laughed and took his wrist again, leading him away. Dean wondered for a second if he knew of the word 'boundaries' since he seemed to be so liberal with touching people.  
"How long do we have left?" He asked, turning over his shoulder to look at Dean. Dean fumbled for a second and then checked his watch.  
"Umm twenty minutes" He replied, looking back up at him. Cas nodded and Dean only realised he still had hold of his wrist when he dropped it to grab a shopping cart.  
"I'm not allowed to push this" Cas stated in a tone that Dean could only describe as grumpy. He chuckled slightly and took it from him. "Hey you can laugh!" The other boy chuckled and Dean rolled his eyes.  
Cas followed him as he walked back into the store, holding onto the side of the cart how he imagined a kid would. And just as a kid would, Cas headed starlight back to the candy, grabbing a few more bags of twizzlers, a jar of lollipops and a random array of chocolate.  
"For Gabe" Cas reasoned, taking another twizzler out of the open packet he already had in his pocket.  
"So you live with Gabe?" Dean asked, hoping to sound more casual than nosey. Then again Cas probably owed him a few personal questions.  
"Gabe lives with me" Cas corrected, still chewing on a twizzler. "He's home from college for a bit" He added and Dean nodded.  
They walked to the cereal aisle in a somewhat comfortable silence, Cas holding onto the side of the cart again. Dean couldn't help but smile, imagining how other people were seeing this. Castiel, all rough around the edges and wild as he first seemed, still held onto the side of the cart as if Dean was his parent.  
"You like Lucky Charms?" Cas asked, turning to look at him. His blue eyes were even more piercing up close and Dean faltered for a second. He nodded and Cas grabbed a box and threw it in.  
"You don't have to" Dean told him instinctively. He didn't do charity, it was the way he do been brought up. Even when they moved out of Bobby's, John had refused to accept any money from him.  
"Who said they were for you?" Cas replied. Dean flushed slightly but Cas' laugh a few seconds later assured him that he was kidding. "And I know I don't have to but I can" He added, pulling the cart forwards.  
The rest of the trip continued like that. Dean trying to find new ways of rejecting the food that Cas threw in and Cas ignoring each of them. Sometimes Cas didn't even need to ask. If Dean looked at something for a few seconds Cas would throw it in and then continue before he could object. Even without knowing Cas for very long Dean already knew that he was stubborn as a mule, so eventually he stopped trying to fight it, which Cas seemed pretty pleased with.  
They'd just reached pasta when Dean glanced up at the top shelf, to the spiral kind that Sam liked, and then glanced straight back down into the cart again. Apparently it wasn't quick enough because Cas had skipped over and reached up for it before Dean could object.  
Cas was still wearing his hoodie and as he stretched up it dragged up his back, exposing a strip of skin. Dean glimpsed down at it for a second, looking away almost immediately - but not before something caught his eye. He only saw it briefly but he could've sworn it was there.  
"Cas do you have a tattoo?" Was out of his mouth before his brain could catch up. The other boy laughed quietly as he jumped up to lock the pasta down, catching it as it fell.  
"Maybe" He smiled as he turned back around to throw the box into the cart. "Why?"  
Dean was caught off guard by that. He never questioned any of Cas' weird intrusions into his life. He shrugged and looked back up at him, hoping he would take that as a good enough excuse.  
"You like it?" Cas asked, a hint of teasing evident in his question. Dean rolled his eyes but couldn't help but smile. God, Cas was such a child.  
"What is it?" He asked, following Cas who had started to wander again. Dean noted that when he was outside of work he was pretty much incapable of standing still for prolonged periods.  
Cas turned to him, the same smug smile as before plastered on his face, and tapped the side of his nose. Dean rolled his eyes again as he followed him, watching him pull out another Twizzler and hold it between his teeth.  
He skipped to Dean's side and took his wrist again. The physical contact was always unexpected but Dean found he couldn't bring himself to complain. He pulled his wrist towards him and looked at his watch.  
"Five minutes" He smiled, dropping his arm so it hung by his side again. "Paper or plastic?"  
"Whatever" Dean replied automatically, moving his left hand back onto the bar and pushing the cart forwards to where Cas had started leading them.  
"Morning Uriel" Cas smiled to an older man behind one of the checkout counters.  
"It's one Castiel" The other man replied, seemingly just as bored by Cas' statement as he was by his job. He seemed to know what Cas wanted and pulled out a stack of paper bags, handing them to him and gesturing him away.  
"You're too kind" Cas teased, pulling the cart past him as he raised his eyebrows and went back to work. Dean followed obediently, just as confused by that exchange as he had been with Cas' earlier one. Apparently he knew everyone in this store.

Cas bagged quickly, almost expertly, and Dean had to wonder how many times he'd done this. Maybe he worked here too. Dean thought about that to distract him from his state of seemingly uselessness as Cas worked around him. 

"I'm gonna put these in my car" He stated when he was done, looking up at Dean. The younger boy opened his mouth to object but was quickly cut off when Cas spoke again. "That way when I offer you a ride later you can't say no" He smiled.

Dean sighed in defeat as he followed him out of the store.  
"Whatever" He mumbled and he could almost hear Cas' grin.


	6. Wishful Thinking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, any feedback/ comments are appreciated. I will be going back at some point to change some minor details and slight continuity errors but for now I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

On Monday at school there was a new girl in class, but Dean barely noticed. Instead, his thoughts were focused on Cas and his stupid car.

What kind of 19 year old drove a fucking jag?

As if it wasn't bad enough that he'd had to endure a ride home in the car that had so many buttons it resembled a spacecraft, Cas had insisted on dropping him off right on his doorstep. Not only that, he’d made Dean take everything they bought, saying that he _‘could get that stuff anytime’_. Dean had no idea how he was going to explain the fact that they mysteriously had copious amounts of Lucky Charms, along with about five different kinds of pasta, but he doubted Sam would mind too much. He was going through another one of his growth spurts so it was probably good luck that they had enough food to deal with it this time.

Dean blinked and looked up when the rest of the students erupted into laughter. There was a red-haired girl standing at the front besides their teacher, grinning at them.

“Yes, thank you Miss Bradbury” Henrikson sighed, gesturing for her to take a seat.

Dean had managed to make it this far through his senior year without having a partner most classes. It was commonly accepted by most of his teacher and his classmates that he worked alone. Not that anyone would’ve wanted to work with him anyway. Looking around now, he realised the only empty sweat in the class was next to him. Fantastic. He sighed and looked back down at the scribble he’d been working on, on the table for the duration of the lesson.

“Hey grumpy” A female voice greeted, sliding into her seat next to him. Dean didn’t respond, instead expanding the scribble as he continued to stare down at it. “I’m Charlie” She added and Dean nodded vaguely.

“He won’t talk to you” A familiar voice stated. He looked up for a second to find Jo leaning over from her desk to Charlie’s.

He rolled his eyes slightly and looked back down. Was everyone his age like this? People seemed to keep assuming they knew him, despite the fact that the longest conversation he’d had with anyone since he’d been here was probably with Cas at the store on Saturday. As soon as he started thinking about _him_ , his mind started to wander. Sure, he never paid attention in most lessons, but that was usually his own choice. Now it seemed like Cas had shoved himself into Dean’s head and wouldn’t get out, no matter how hard he tried. He even tried to focus on the lesson for a brief moment, but found that to be even worse.

He hated the way Cas knew everything; or at least acted like he did. He hated the way he had everything handed to him. Dean didn’t even know why he had a job, it wasn’t like he needed one. He hated that stupid lip ring, and the stupid way he played with it. He hated the stupid way that it made him stare at his stupid lips. He hated the way Cas would always stare at his lips when he was talking and, more often than not, make him lose his train of thought. He hated the way he would smile when Dean started to fumble his words right after, like he knew exactly what he was doing. But more than any of that; he hated the fact that he hadn’t done anything but think about him since he left on Saturday.

Dean ran a hand through his hair and tried hard to think about anything else. Dad had taken off yesterday morning and Dean was even more relieved than usual, as it meant he didn’t have to try and explain the food situation to him too. His Father had accused him of stealing before and he didn’t want to relive that.

“She’s totally checking you out” Charlie whispered, causing Dean to look up again. He raised an eyebrow at her, but still didn’t speak. Charlie nodded to her right and Dean looked past her to see Lisa Braeden smiling at him. He smiled back and waved slightly before sitting back, letting Charlie block his view of her again. “That’s it?” She asked, looking over at him with her eyebrows raised. Dean was slouching but they were still about eye level. He shrugged and looked down at his book, moving his scribbling to the front cover of it.

Charlie opened her mouth to speak again but the bell sounded for second period and Dean got up immediately, grabbing his bag and leaving before Henrikson noticed that he’d defaced another book.

~~~

Dean sat with Jo at lunch, as usual. They didn’t usually speak much, but it kept both of them from sitting alone. Dean didn’t usually eat lunch, apart from the odd occasions that Jo would bring in cakes that hadn’t been sold at the weekend. Today was not one of those occasions, so Dean sat quietly, lacing his fingers in front of him and looking down at his hands.

He only looked up when he saw someone sit down next to him. He held back the almost too natural eye roll when he saw Charlie smiling back at him.

“Thought I’d come sit at the fun table” She commented, glancing between Dean and Jo. “Ya’ know, if we’re gonna be partners you could at least tell me your name” She added, her eyes stopping on Dean. She was determined, Dean gave her that.

“Dean” He replied, hoping that would be enough to keep her quiet.

“Ah it speaks” Charlie smiled and Dean heard Jo laugh quietly behind him. “So _Dean_ ” Charlie made sure to put a deliberate emphasis on his name. “Are you always this grumpy or is this a special treat for my first day?” Dean rolled his eyes but couldn’t help but crack a small smile.

“I prefer mysterious” He replied sarcastically, earning another smile from her. She took a bit of her sandwich and nodded to him as she chewed, squinting her eyes slightly and seemingly surveying his face.

“What’s mysterious-” She mumbled before swallowing. “Is why you haven’t made a move on that yet” She finished, nodding her head forwards. Dean followed her gaze to see Lisa sitting with a group of other girls. He chuckled slightly and shook his head as he looked back at her.

“And why the hell not?” She asked, raising her eyebrows again. “And do not tell me she’s not your type because she’s fucking hot” She added, pointing her finger at Dean.

Dean shrugged and looked back over at Lisa. She was ‘hot’ as Charlie put it, but he didn’t feel anything when he looked at her. He didn’t feel a desperate need to get to know her. Or even a very strong desire to talk to her for any length of time. He guessed that was just him though, he didn’t feel very compelled to talk to anyone most of the time.

But Charlie was right, Lisa seemed like she should be exactly his type. She was beautiful and she had brains to go with it. Even if he thought about her in a way that was more normal for a boy of his age, he still felt nothing. When he watched her lips as she talked, he didn’t feel an overwhelming urge to kiss her.

He didn’t feel the desire to grab her and kiss that stupid smirk off her face.

Deans eyes widened and he blushed slightly when he realised he wasn’t even thinking about Lisa any more. He blushed even harder when he realised that was the only one of the scenarios he’d imagined that had made him feel anything.

“Well don’t stare at her” Charlie laughed, nudging his shoulder.

“What?” Dean mumbled, shaking out of his trance to find himself staring at Lisa. Not only that, she and a few of her friends were staring back. He blinked and smiled sheepishly at them, turning back to Charlie and hearing them giggle slightly.

“You wanna tell me what that was about?” She grinned.

“Eat your damned sandwich” Dean mumbled, earning a laugh from both girls.

For the first time, he was glad he didn’t have lunch. He was pretty sure he couldn’t eat for the plague of butterflies that had suddenly appeared in his gut.


	7. Besties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After school, he'd go home and have a shower and then go straight to work since Sam was at Brady's. It was routine. Simple. So why was he so nervous?  
> He refused to admit that it was because of Cas. It was not because of Cas. It wasn't

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I have just written about 4 new chapters so hopefully that makes up for me not uploading in like forever?  
> Also let me know if you like having an excerpt from the chapter as the chapter summary? Thanks :)

Dean tried to expel some of his nervous energy by drumming his fingers against his desk in time to Led Zeppelin's 'Trampled Under Foot'. His Thursday routine was pretty much always the same. After school, he'd go home and have a shower and then go straight to work since Sam was at Brady's. It was routine. Simple. So why was he so nervous?  
He refused to admit that it was because of Cas. It was not because of Cas. It wasn't.  
If things weren't bad enough Charlie had become something of a limpet and insisted that he was 'loved up' by the way he kept staring off into nothing. Also not because of Cas.  
A hand coming down on his stopped his talking and he looked over at Charlie to see her smiling.  
"You're gonna tap a hole into the desk soon" She chuckled as he pulled his hand away. "So c'mon what was it his time?" She added, wiggling her eyebrows.  
Dean was in the middle of thinking of a response when he was quite literally saved by the bell. He grabbed his bag and took off, hoping the bus would come quickly today so Charlie couldn't interrogate him at the stop.  
He was barely two feet outside when he saw it.  
No way.  
When he'd clarified that he wasn't hallucinating he took another step out, a step closer to the small crowd of students that had gathered around the same white jag that drove him home on Sunday.  
And sure enough, there was Cas, surrounded by a group of girls eyeing him and his car in equal measures. Again the feeling that was definitely not jealously, but sure felt a hell of a lot like it, was back in his stomach.  
Cas spotted him almost immediately, grinning and waving at him as he bounded away from the crowd around him.  
"What're you doing here?" Dean asked when he was close enough.  
"Y'know most people say thank you Dean" He smiled, nodding over to his car. "You want a ride or not?"  
Dean sighed and pushed his bag up on his shoulder, following Cas over to his car. The crowd cleared for them as they walk and Dean was pretty sure this was the most attention he'd ever got since he's been in this god forsaken place.  
And he hated it.  
Cas on the other hand was soaking it up like some kind of celebrity. He smiled to people as they walked while Dean just kept his head down.  
When he looked up Cas had managed to get around him and was honest to god holding the door open for him.  
Well if people weren't talking before they would be now. Dean just walked around him quickly and managed to get into the car without embarrassing himself any further.  
Fortunately, Cas closed the door as soon as he was in and got into his own seat pretty quickly.  
Dean still didn't quite trust Cas' driving, and even less so when they were surrounded by a sea of students, but somehow he managed to make it out without hitting anyone which Dean was glad of.  
"I need to shower" Was the first thing out of Dean's mouth and he cursed himself immediately. He did need to shower but surely there was a better way of announcing that. Cas chuckled and nodded as he pulled out of the parking lot and onto the road.  
"Alright, so we'll make a stop at your house then" He replied, speeding up until Dean was pretty sure he was breaking the limit.  
Not that he cared. The less time he had to spend trapped in a confined space with him the better.  
They pulled up outside his house pretty quickly and Dean all but jumped out of the car. Thankfully Cas had the sense to wait outside as Dean opened the door and let himself in.  
He showered faster than he ever had before, which was also nothing to do with the fact that Cas was waiting outside for him. Once he'd dried and dressed he came back out into the living room to see Cas smiling at him from the kitchen.  
"What're you doing?" Dean asked, realising he should probably have locked the door.  
"Looking for twizzlers" Cas replied shortly, opening another cupboard. "Bingo" He smiled, taking one out of the bag that Dean had opened earlier.  
"Sure, help yourself" Dean mumbled, grabbing his jacket and keys.  
"You clean?" Cas asked and Dean nodded back.  
He closed the cupboard he'd been looking through and led Dean out of the front door like it was his house. Dean rolled his eyes as he followed him, locking the house behind him before getting back in the car.  
"You always sing in the shower?" Cas grinned, looking over at him.  
"Shut up" Dean mumbled, blushing slightly. "You always break into peoples houses?"  
Cas laughed as he started the engine again.  
"If I did would it put a damper on our friendship?" He smiled, looking over his shoulder as he reversed.  
"Well since we're not friends…" Dean trailed off. Were they friends? He'd never considered it. In some ways he guessed he was more like a friend to Cas than he was to Jo. They talked more, but that was mainly because Cas pretty much never shut up.  
"I think we are" Cas replied, looking over at him.  
"Yeah alright I guess" Dean admitted, half because he believed it and half because Cas didn't stop staring at him until he answered and he was afraid he was going to crash the car.  
"Besties" Cas grinned, thankfully still looking out at the road.  
Dean rolled his eyes but couldn't help but laugh slightly.  
"Whatever you say"


	8. I Like Texting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Oh my god he's texting" She grinned, trying to look at his phone as he snapped it shut and put it back in his pocket. "Is it your secret girlfriend?" She asked, poking his side and making him move away.  
> "I don't have a secret girlfriend" He replied quietly, moving her hand away from him.  
> "Fine, secret boyfriend then" She smiled, fortunately keeping her hands to herself this time. Dean realised he was blushing and looked down at his paper again. "Oh my god it is" She giggled.

December rolled around faster than Dean would have liked and there was still no sign of Dad. At the moment he was almost beating his record of being away for a month and a half.  
But Dad wasn't Dean's main concern at the moment, Sam was. He'd taken on a few extra shifts at the coffee house to try and get him something nice, like he did every year, but somehow he didn't think it was going to cover it. He'd already exhausted the list of presents that could be bought for under thirty dollars. He knew what he wanted to get Sam. But he also knew that he couldn't afford it.  
He was running numbers at lunch, while Jo and Charlie chatted about some TV show he didn't care about, when his phone buzzed. Thankfully he wasn't sat between the two girls today, so he didn't have Charlie looking over his shoulder.  
'Whats this I hear about extra shifts Winchester?'  
Dean furrowed his eyebrows at the text. He didn't even recognise the number.  
'Who's this?'  
He replied, looking up to check that Jo and Charlie were still enthralled in conversation.  
'Your bestie'  
Dean couldn't help but chuckle slightly, shaking his head when he read the message. Apparently that was a mistake because Charlie's head snapped up immediately.  
"Oh my god he's texting" She grinned, trying to look at his phone as he snapped it shut and put it back in his pocket. "Is it your secret girlfriend?" She asked, poking his side and making him move away.  
"I don't have a secret girlfriend" He replied quietly, moving her hand away from him.  
"Fine, secret boyfriend then" She smiled, fortunately keeping her hands to herself this time. Dean realised he was blushing and looked down at his paper again. "Oh my god it is" She giggled.  
"He's not my anything" Dean replied quickly and regretted it immediately. "I mean- it's no one, shut up" He mumbled as his phone vibrated again.  
"You should get that" She grinned. "No one might be waiting" She giggled, making Dean roll his eyes.  
He got out his phone, careful to hold it so Charlie couldn't see it and opened the message.  
'How're you gonna work without me? I'm the other half of the dream team remember.'  
Dean chuckled again and shook his head. Cas was arrogant but it was endearing in a way. And Dean couldn't deny that they worked well together. As colleagues.  
Just colleagues.  
'You mean how will I work without someone asking me questions every five seconds? I think I'll live'  
He replied.  
'Y'know for a bestie you can be very hurtful. And yes, I think I'll have to swing by to make sure you don't get too much peace'  
Dean rolled his eyes, but he was still smiling when the bell rang for class. He put his phone away and made sure to walk ahead of Charlie so she couldn't quiz him any further. That plan turned out to be useless since they had chemistry next and Charlie sat down next to him with a grin on her face that he was sure could rival a child's on Christmas morning.  
"Shut it" Dean mumbled, already assuming his position of slumped onto the desk and scribbling at the wood.  
"I didn't say anything" She smiled, shrugging innocently as she got out her book. "But you totally love him" She whispered.  
"I do not" Dean replied quickly, tinting his head away from her as he scribbled so she couldn't see that he was blushing.  
"C'mon Dean I've never seen you smile like that" She told him, poking his shoulder. "Actually I don't think I've ever seen you smile, period"  
"Very funny, Red" Dean snarked back, scratching a cross into the table with his pencil.  
She was right though. Dean didn't remember the last time he'd ever been happy to talk to someone. Or the last time he'd actually had someone he'd consider a friend. It was awesome and terrifying all at the same time and he didn't know how he felt about it.  
Thankfully Henrikson came in and started the lesson quickly so he didn't have too much time to consider.


	9. I Think I'm Gonna Like It Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean refused to use the word gorgeous but if he had to pick a word that would describe what Cas looked like right now that would probably be the best one for it.

Sure enough, when Dean showed up for his first shift without Cas on Monday, there he was. He looked different out of his work clothes.  
Dean refused to use the word gorgeous but if he had to pick a word that would describe what Cas looked like right now that would probably be the best one for it.  
He was weaning a plain white tshirt with a blue hoodie and a pair of dark jeans. Despite it being exactly the opposite of what Dean imagined he would wear, somehow it also seemed to fit him perfectly.  
"Hey bestie" Cas smiled from his seat at the opposite side of the counter. Dean made his way behind the bar before he smiled back.  
He couldn't stop thinking about what Charlie had said. He'd never really smiled at much before he'd met Cas,  but now it seemed like anything to do with him just got him giddy for no reason. Well, maybe there was a reason but there sure as hell wasn't one that he was going to admit.  
"What can I get you?" Dean joked as he started setting up.  
"I'll have a black coffee if there's one going" Cas replied, and it was only when Dean looked back at him that he realised he was serious.  
"That'll be three dollars please" He smiled, going along with whatever it was that they were doing.  
"Honestly coffee is so expensive these days" Cas chuckled, mocking an elderly customer they'd had to deal with last week who insisted that in his day he could've bought five coffees with how much he'd lay for one now. He got out his wallet and slid a five over the counter to him.  
"Keep the change" He winked, making Dean laughed slightly as he took it.  
He set the machine to warm up and got out the cloth to start rubbing down the counter as he waited.  
"So how's school?" Cas asked, leaning forward on his elbows with his chin in his hands.  
"Elbows" Dean stated, waiting for Cas to lift them off the counter before he wiped under them. "Okay I guess" He answered his question, going to throw the cloth back in the sink.  
"Just okay?" Cas asked.  
Dean wasn't sure why he was taking such an interest in him but it was nice. Not that he could actually tell him anything. What was he supposed to say? 'Schools okay expect my friends keep teasing me because I have a giant crush on you'.  
Somehow he didn't think that would go down well.  
He shrugged and leaned back against the work top, crossing his arms over his chest as he waited for the pot to beep.  
"Hmm" Cas hummed, putting his hoodie sleeve over his hand to wipe the counter dry and put his elbows back down.  
There was a silence then until the pot beeped and Dean pushed himself up to pour Cas a coffee.  
"Sugar?" He asked and Cas shook his head.  
Coincidentally that was also how he took his coffee. Whether Cas knew that or not was a different matter, since he seemed to know a lot more than he let on.  
"Thank you sweetheart" Cas smiled when Dean handed him his coffee, and Dean definitely did _not_ blush at that.


	10. Mother Duck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas had let himself into the house a few times. Dean was even pretty sure that he'd been in the house while he was showering before. But having him stare at him while he was standing shirtless in the middle of the living room was new. Dean only just noticed him playing with his lip ring again as his eyes flashed quickly over his chest and back up to his face. That was also new.

When Dean got home on Wednesday Sam was on the phone. It wasn't unusual, he had friends so why wouldn't he call them sometimes? What was unusual was for him to snap his phone shut as soon as Dean walked in the room and pretend to be studying.  
"Who's that?" Dean asked, getting himself a glass of juice out of the fridge. Since Cas had made their shopping trips a weekly experience, he didn't need to worry about saving anything for Sam, or even saving anything in general. He offered Cas money for it every week and every week he declined. Sure he felt bad about it, but it wasn't like he was just using Cas to get free food. They were friends. Besties, as Cas said.  
"Who's what?" Sam asked, still looking down at his book. Dean chuckled and ruffled his hair, setting a drink down for him too.  
"Alright, I'll pretend I didn't see anything" He grinned, walking to the bathroom and ignoring the pencil that Sam threw at him.  
The smile he saw on his face when he passed the mirror took him by surprise. It had been a while since he'd seen himself like that. Is that what Charlie was talking about? He certainly saw her point, he looked like an idiot.  
He showered quickly and wrapped a towel around his waist before heading to his room. He managed to get his underwear and jeans on before he heard voices outside. He looked though his drawer for his work shirt and realised he'd left it on the couch after laundry.  
He put his towels away in the bathroom before heading out to the living room to find his shirt.  
"Dean your friends here" Sam called as he rounded the corner to see Cas smiling at him.  
Cas had let himself into the house a few times. Dean was even pretty sure that he'd been in the house while he was showering before. But having him stare at him while he was standing shirtless in the middle of the living room was new. Dean only just noticed him playing with his lip ring again as his eyes flashed quickly over his chest and back up to his face. That was also new.  
Dean was the first one to move, breaking the trance that they both seemed to be stuck in as he grabbed his shirt and pulled it on over his head.  
"The bus comes at four, go straight to Brady's okay? I'll pick you up later" Dean told Sam as he fastened the buttons on his polo shirt.  
"We can give him a ride" Cas told him, looking between the two brothers. "I mean if that's okay" He added, looking at Dean.  
"Yeah umm… sure" Dean nodded.  
In all honesty he'd rather Sam took the bus. It sounded selfish, but their time in the car was the only time they could talk with Ellen watching them to make sure Cas wasn't distracting him from his work.  
"Awesome" Sam smiled, packing up his books and sliding his bag over his shoulder. He all but ran out of the door, leaving Cas and Dean inside. Dean picked up his keys and put them in his back pocket. He slid on his shoes from where they were on the floor and looked back up at Cas.  
"Ready to go?" He asked since the other boy hadn't actually moved since he saw him.  
"Oh, yeah" He nodded as if he was tuning in for the first time. Dean followed him out of the door and locked up behind them.  
"Holy shit" Sam exclaimed when he saw the car and Dean tapped the back of his head.  
"Language" He warned and Sam rolled his eyes. "Shotgun" Dean called before Sam could, making him huff again.  
Cas unlocked the car, chuckling at them both as he opened the back door for Sam. Dean got into his seat on the passenger side just as Cas got into his.  
"Safety belt" He told Sam, more out of instinct than anything else. Cas set off once they were strapped in, still smiling to himself.  
Brady's house wasn't far from Ellen's so there wasn't that much of a drive after Sam got out.  
"You know, Mother Duck is a good look on you Dean" Cas chuckled. Apparently there was enough time for Cas to tease him though.  
Dean rolled his eyes and pushed his shoulder.  
"Shut up" He said but he couldn't help but smile. Cas' smile was more contagious than the plague, he was sure of it.  
"What?" Cas chuckled as they pulled up outside the coffee house. "I think it's cute" He added.  
Dean was glad that he got out of the car straight after that, since he wasn't sure if he could explain away the huge blush on his face.


	11. Butterfly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas' face hardened slightly as he turned back to him.  
> "I don't do names"

"Is it a butterfly?" Dean chuckled, earning another shake of the head from Cas.   
"Cold" He replied, wiping down the machine he'd just used.   
Dean had missed having Cas behind the counter with his more than he realised. It was nice to get back into the routine.   
Today's topic of conversations was Cas' tattoo, or more specifically what Cas' tattoo was. So far Dean had exhausted pretty much all lines of logical inquiry and was resorting to ridiculous guesses.   
"Oooh, is it a little heart with mom on it?" He grinned.  
Cas' face hardened slightly as he turned back to him.  
"I don't do names" He stated, looking back at the machine once he was done.   
Dean raised his eyebrow slightly but didn't question it, distracting himself by serving a customer while Cas got over what ever it was that had just happened.   
By the time he'd closed the cash register Cas seemed back to himself.   
"So, what can I expect for Christmas bestie?" He grinned, making Dean pause for a second. Cas chuckled and ruffled his hair. "Relax, I'm kidding" He smiled as Dean ducked away from his hand and tried to fix his hair as best he could.   
"I need to buy Sam's present first" Dean sighed, giving up on his hair.  
"Oh yeah, what're you getting him?" Cas asked, playing with his lip ring again and doing a good job of distracting Dean for a moment.  
"I was trying to get him a laptop" He replied, shrugging it off. "Doesn't matter"   
Cas grinned and nodded, turning back to the machine. Dean may not have known Cas long, but that was definitely his evil genius smile. Now the only question was what he was planning.  
\---  
Dean hadn't expected Cas to show up for his Christmas Eve shift, but then again this was Cas. He never failed to surprise him.   
"Cas you really didn't have to" He told him as he passed by him.  
"Oh trust me I really did" Cas chuckled, shaking his head. "Zac's kids are over"   
Dean nodded slowly and tried to remember if Cas had mentioned him before.   
"My umm… my stepdad" Cas explained, waving his hand dismissively. "Sorry, I'm being a bit of a Scrooge" He chuckled.   
"Join the club" Dean smiled, pouring out Cas' coffee and sliding it over to him. Cas gave him the money and Dean found the change, as was their usual routine.   
"You manage to get that present for Sam?" Cas asked, taking a sip of coffee, still looking at Dean over the rim of the mug.   
Dean shook his head and wiped down the nozzle of the machine he'd used.   
"I don't know why I thought of be able to afford it" He sighed. "It was a nice thought I guess"   
Cas smiled as he swallowed his coffee and nodded at him.   
"You're doing the face again" Dean told him, looking back at the machine as he cleaned.   
"I don't know what you mean" Cas grinned, taking another sip of coffee.   
"Yeah whatever" Dean mumbled, making him laugh again. 


	12. Thank God it's Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But listening to Cas' voice, even if he was just listening to him argue with his brother, was better than any dream that sleep could give him.

Dean was surprised that it wasn't Sam who woke him up first on Christmas morning. Instead, he jolted awake when his phone vibrated onto the floor from his nightstand.   
He groaned as he fumbled around for it, holding it up to his ear and rubbing his eyes as he answered.  
"Hello?" He mumbled, his voice still groggy with sleep.   
He knew who it was immediately from the chuckle from the other end of the line.  
"Half dead sounds good on you Dean" Cas chuckled as Dean yawned and ran a hand through his hair.  
"Yeah well it looks even better" He mumbled, smiling tiredly just from Cas' voice. Even if he did have to wake up before god to hear it.  
"I can imagine" Cas replied and Dean could practically hear the smile in his voice. "I just wanted to talk to someone sane before I have to suffer a whole day playing happy families"   
"I think you've got the wrong person for sane" Dean chuckled, trying to cheer Cas up since he could tell that today would be hard for him.  
He'd never questioned him about it but he knew that his mood always dropped whenever he mentioned his family. He guessed they were similar in that respect.   
"Maybe, but I doubt there's anyone sane who wants to talk at four am" Cas replied.  
"The things I do for you Novak" Dean chuckled, rubbing his eyes again until he could blink them open.   
"It's because we're besties" Cas replied and Dean smiled again.   
"Yeah I guess" He yawned, stretching out his shoulders. He let his eyes close as he laid back against his pillow.   
"So Sam hasn't woken you up yet?" Cas asked, yawning himself as he spoke.   
"Nah, I let him stay up watching the discovery channel so he's passed out for a solid few hours" Dean replied, looking over at Sam sprawled out across his bed.   
"I wish I could say the same for mine" Cas chuckled. "Gabe that's mine put it back" He warned, making Dean laugh slightly. "At least Sam's fourteen" He added.  
"Yeah I guess" Dean smiled, still drifting in and out of sleep slightly.  
"I told you I don't have a secret stash of twizzlers" Cas muttered from the other end, presumably to Gabriel. "It's none of your business who I'm talking to" He said after a minute. "That's hilarious Gabe, really mature"   
Dean chuckled at the half of the conversation he could hear, rolling onto his side to hold his phone between his pillow and his ear.   
"Yes I know what time it is" Cas' voice came again. "I could ask you the same question" He mumbled. Dean heard his voice get closer as he fumbled with his phone. "You still there?" Cas asked.  
"Yeah 'm here" Dean mumbled, his eyes closed and his mind telling him to go back to sleep.   
But listening to Cas' voice, even if he was just listening to him argue with his brother, was better than any dream that sleep could give him.  
Cas hummed from the other end and Dean smiled softly at the sound.  
"You ever wish you didn't have to spend Christmas with family?" Cas sighed after a few moments.   
"Sometimes" Dean replied.  
He wished he could invite Cas over. He assumed that was what a normal friend would do, but Christmas meant places would be closed. Meant that bars would be closed. Meant dad could come home. He couldn't risk that.   
"We should have our own Christmas next year" Cas mumbled and Dean chuckled slightly.  
"You sound drunk when you're tired" He told him, making him laugh too.  
"I'm serious" He replied. "You, me, maybe Sam he seems cool"   
"What about Gabe?" Dean asked and Cas snorted.  
"Yeah alright, we'll set him up with one of those giant lollipops and he should be quiet for the day" He chuckled. "No I'm not talking about you. Shut up. Go back to sleep" He mumbled to his brother making Dean laugh again.   
"Sounds good" He replied when Cas finished.   
"Mmm" Cas hummed in agreement.   
Dean didn't knew how long the pause was after that, but it was long enough that he almost fell asleep listening to the static between them. "Thanks Dean" Cas stated quietly, waking him up again.   
"What're besties for?" He smiled, yawning again. "Oh and Cas?"   
"Hmm?" Cas mumbled from the other end.  
"Merry Christmas"   
~~~  
Dean was just deciding whether mac and cheese or lasagne was a more appropriate Christmas dinner when he phone rang again.   
He closed the cupboards and looked over at Sam, checking he was still busy reading. Books were the one thing that Sam loved that Dean could actually afford, so it was what his present usually ended up being. Not that he ever complained, but Dean couldn't help but wish that he could've afforded something better.  
He held the phone to his ear as he ducked back into the kitchen.   
"Hello?" He asked even though he already knew it was Cas. He was awake enough to look at the caller ID this time.   
"Is there mail on Christmas?" Cas asked, sounding a lot more awake than he had earlier.   
"What? I- no I don't think so" Dean replied, furrowing his eyebrows slightly.   
"Can you check for me?" He asked. Dean could hear voices around him and assumed he was with his family.   
"Cas why do I need to check the mail?" Dean asked, even though he was already half way to the door.   
"Humour me" Cas replied.   
Dean sighed and pulled on his jacket to walk downstairs to the mail room. He'd just opened the door when he almost tripped over the bag that was sat on his doormat.  
"Cas what is that?" He asked him, looking down at the two parcels inside it.   
"I don't know Dean, what is that?" He asked, making Dean roll his eyes.   
He sighed and picked up the bag, setting it down on the kitchen table. The larger parcel looked like a cardboard box, and it had a note on it that stated 'Sam' in capitals. The other was smaller and softer and had a note that read 'Dean'. They were both wrapped in blue paper and under them both was what looked like a baking dish, wrapped in cling film.  
"I told you not to get me anything" Dean grumbled as he took them out of the bag.   
"They're not both for you" Cas pointed out. "I mean… I assume. Obviously I have no idea what you're talking about" He chuckled.   
"Oh really? So is Santa making day time visits now?" He asked.  
"Maybe" Cas chuckled. "You know what they say Dean, Santa works in mysterious ways"   
"I think that's god, Cas" Dean chuckled, shaking his head slightly.   
"Same difference" Cas replied, and Dean was glad it sounded like he'd made him feel better. "Now get your brother, open your presents, eat your dinner and you can tell me all about it tomorrow okay?"   
Dean smiled and nodded before he realised Cas couldn't see him.  
"Thanks Cas" He vocalised after a second.   
"Merry Christmas, Dean" Cas replied before he hung up.  
Dean put his phone away and slid it into his pocket. He took his own parcel into his room, tucking it under his bed so he could open it later. For some reason it felt too personal to open now.   
"Sam get your ass in here" He called once he was back in the kitchen. Sam came wandering in after a few moments, his eyes finding the parcel immediately. "Yes, it's for you" Dean chuckled as he ran over to the table and started surveying it with his hands.   
"Can I open it now?" Sam asked.  
The second Dean nodded he went to work on tearing the paper clean off the box. "Holy shit" He whispered when he'd got it off.   
Dean would tell him off him for language, but to be honest that was what he would have said to. The box turned out to be a laptop, and not just a regular one either. From what he'd been looking at when he was pricing up he was sure this one was state of the art.   
God he was going to kill Cas. And also maybe hug him. He was conflicted.   
As soon as he saw the giant grin on Sam's face, he knew he couldn't argue with that. When Sam eventually took his eyes off the box he ran at Dean and hugged him so tight that Dean was afraid he was going to have his bones crushed by a fourteen year old.  
"Thank you" He grinned as Dean hugged him back carefully.   
"No problem bud" He replied.   
Cas seemed to be fixing things everywhere for Dean and as much as he loved it it was also terrifying. In his experience people weren't very permanent and he knew this was only a matter of time. But right now he could enjoy Christmas with the only family he had that mattered. 


	13. Love, Cas.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean tried hard not to turn into a thirteen year old girl as he read the last part but the thought was still there.   
> Love Cas?   
> What did that mean? 

Dean turned the parcel over again in his hands.   
What was he waiting for?  
He smiled when he saw the label again, only just readable from the sliver of light he was getting through the curtains. But it was enough. He could see Cas' familiar handwriting spelling out his name, making him smile to himself as he tried again to work up the courage to open it.  
A quick glance over at Sam confirmed that he was still asleep. He'd stuffed himself full of the, presumably leftover, Christmas dinner that Cas had sent them and had fallen asleep shortly afterwards.  
He turned the present upside down and set it down on his bed. He tore off the paper as quickly as he could whilst still being quiet.   
He squinted slightly in the dark as he moved the paper to one side. He ran his hand over the material before unfolding it to hold it up.   
No way.  
Cas had bought him a leather jacket. Judging by the standard of Sam's laptop it was a real one too. Something swelled inside him when he realised that this was only the second gift he'd ever gotten. The first being the amulet that Sam had given him for the first Christmas they'd spent with Bobby when he was three. He'd insisted on buying their Dad a present and donated it to Dean when he hadn't shown up.   
So this was also the first present that was really his.   
The feeling of awesome with a hint of fear returned but he elected to ignore it for now. He didn't even notice the packet in the discarded wrapping until he moved to throw it out. He couldn't help but laugh quietly when he pulled out the bag of twizzlers, rolling his eyes. He turned the packet over in his hand to see a sticky note attached to it and squinted again through the dark to read it.   
'Merry Christmas bestie! Hope your day sucked less than mine. Love, Cas'   
Dean tried hard not to turn into a thirteen year old girl as he read the last part but the thought was still there.   
Love Cas?   
What did that mean?   
He sighed and shook his head at himself, tucking the note under his pillow before he could start to contemplate the absence of x's at the end of the note.   
He slid it inside his pillow case, along with the picture of him and his mom and a letter Sam had written him in preschool. He knew they were safe there since Dad would never dream of doing laundry, or even going into their room unless he suspected they had alcohol stashed in there somewhere.  
He folded up the jacket and leaned over the side of his bed to tuck it underneath. He would admire it properly in the morning but for now, he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep more easily than he remembered being able to in the past fourteen years. 


	14. Money

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  "There's someone in the house" Sam whispered, giving his brain a shove from half dead to fully alert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's been a while…  
> Sorry this is so short but exams are almost over so hopefully summer will see the end of this fic  
> Anyways, hope you enjoy and thanks for reading :)

"Dean"  
Dean jolted awake when he felt Sam's hands on his shoulders, rubbing his eyes and looking up at him.   
"There's someone in the house" Sam whispered, giving his brain a shove from half dead to fully alert. He sat up and pulled him gun out from under his pillow.   
How the hell didn't he notice that?   
He'd let his guard down. He could hear voices in the kitchen as he approached the door and gestured for Sam to stay back. Once he had his back against the wall around the corner from the kitchen he stopped to listen.   
"This is where he said it was" A voice grumbled, followed by a loud thud. "Dumb bastard can't even pay what he owes"   
Dean froze for a second. Money trouble wasn't something they were unfamiliar with but it sounded like John was in hot water this time. Sure they'd had people in the house before, Dean had even taken a few punches from some of the more determined ones, but never without dad here.  
He placed a hand on Sam's chest, pushing him back as he tried to step closer, his eyes still trained on the wall he could hear the voices coming through.   
He heard them start to leave and took a step forwards, seeing three men file out. His breath hitched when one of them turned back briefly, swearing that he looked right at him. The man was tall and heavy looking, with thinning grey hair. He was wearing a suit and Dean concluded that he must've been better off than most of the guys that came chasing up money from illicit poker games.   
One the door closed Dean sighed in relief, putting his gun away and smiling softly at Sam.   
"You want lucky charms?" He asked.  
"Sure" Sam nodded, going to the kitchen.   
Dean followed him out, hoping that the trend of not talking about their problems would continue. At least for now. 


	15. Whiskey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Nice jacket" Cas commented, smiling to him.  
> "Thanks, some idiot bought it for me" Dean tried to tease, but he was sure the blush in his cheeks gave him away.  
> "Pretty tasteful idiot" Cas chuckled as they walked the shirt distance to his car and got in.

Between working, looking after Sam and worrying about dad Dean didn't get time to thank Cas properly for his present. Sure he'd sent him a text but Cas wouldn't hear of thanks in person. Although he did enjoy the tales of the different ways Sam had been implementing his new laptop.  
So when Dean got a text from Cas on New Year's Eve inviting him to a party, that he stated would otherwise be 'boring as hell', he couldn't refuse. As luck would have it, a sheepish Sam emerged from their room a few moments later.  
"Hey Dean umm my friend Brady is having a party" He began and Dean could've laughed when he saw the puppy dog eyes start to kick in already.  
"Yes you can go" He chuckled, seeing his brothers face light up before he held out a finger. "But- no drinking, no drugs, no getting anyone pregnant okay?"  
Sam rolled his eyes and mumbled something under his breath, making Dean laugh again as he left, phone to his ear confirming he would be at the party.  
Dean replied to Cas' text with an affirmative and received a smiley face back that made him laugh and roll his eyes.

\---

Cas showed up at Dean's door around an hour after he'd dropped Sam off at Brady's. After confirming that he'd be spending the night there, he spent the next hour wondering what to wear. His first choice, jeans and a tshirt, had seemed too casual.  
He found himself wearing dark jeans and an unbuttoned white shirt when the doorbell rang.  
"Come in" He called, peering out from the bedroom and being reassured by the sight of Cas in a dress shirt and a pair of black jeans. As he walked into Dean's room, he couldn't help but admire the way the colour if his tie accented his blue eyes perfectly.  
"Which one?" He asked, pointing to the two ties on his bed and letting Cas look over them as he fastened up his shirt.  
"Am I allowed to say neither?" Cas chuckled holding them both up and looking at Dean through the mirror.  
"Hey, I don't wear ties very often" Dean defended, leaving his top button unfastened and laughing slightly as he turned around, getting a better look at Cas.  
"What?" He asked, looking down at himself.  
Dean crossed the space between them and unfastened Cas' top button, loosening his tie slightly and making the other boy grin.  
"Much better" Dean smiled, making him laugh as he put down the ties.  
"I'm glad you think so winchester" Cas smiled, ruffling his previously styled hair before heading back out to the kitchen.  
Dean sighed and laughed slightly, pulling on his new jacket before heading out to meet him, taking the house keys from the table and following Cas outside before locking up.  
"Nice jacket" Cas commented, smiling to him.  
"Thanks, some idiot bought it for me" Dean tried to tease, but he was sure the blush in his cheeks gave him away.  
"Pretty tasteful idiot" Cas chuckled as they walked the shirt distance to his car and got in.  
"Yeah, he likes to think so" Dean grinned back.  
They sat through the rest if the journey in companionable silence, Dean leaning back in the seat and listening to whatever was on the radio. He listened more so to Cas' faint humming than the song that was playing, making his lips twitch up in a faint smile.  
Cas nudged him when they arrived and he opened his eyes, not even realising he'd closed them.  
"Ready to meet the family?" He teased, rolling his eyes slightly as he opened his door.  
Dean chuckled and got out, standing by Cas before following him to the door.  
The house was huge and it was no wonder now how Cas could afford all of the luxuries he had. The front door was actually a set of double doors, twice the height that anyone would ever need. Through the frosted glass Dean could make out the outline of a mass of figures, and even through the door he could hear mumbling. Cas gave him a small smile before pushing open one of the doors.  
Dean followed him inside and couldn’t help the low whistle that he let out when he saw the house’s interior. The ceilings were ridiculously high, and the lower floor was covered with people, each more important looking than the next. The mumbling was louder but just as unintelligible from the inside. A few faces turned to them when Cas pushed the heavy door closed and Dean felt immediately out of place. He turned to Cas only to find that he was already grinning at him.  
“Don’t worry, I won’t make you stay and chat” He chuckled softly, taking hold of his wrist to lead him through the sea of people to the kitchen. Dean blushed when Cas kept hold off him as he took a chip from one of the hundreds of bowls laid out at various points on the counter. “Want one?” He asked through a mouthful and Dean shook his head.   
Cas whisked him off again and before they could make it out they were stopped by a slender woman in an evening dress. Her hair was pulled up into a neat bun and her wide smile didn’t quite touch her dark green eyes.   
“Castiel” She greeted, with a warmth that didn’t seem genuine, before kissing his cheek. Cas made no attempt to hide his disgust, screwing up his nose and rubbing his cheek with his free hand. The woman didn’t seem phased, looking between them, the same smile still plastered onto her face. “Who’s your friend?”  
“This is Dean” Cas replied before Dean could, the grip on his wrist tightening slightly. “Dean this is Naomi” He introduced the woman, gesturing half-heartedly to her.   
“I do wish you wouldn’t call me that Castiel” The woman sighed, her face showing a flicker of exasperation for a moment before the smile returned as she turned to Dean. “It’s lovely to meet you Dean, I’m Naomi - Castiel’s mother”  
Dean was taken aback for a second. It wasn’t until Cas nudged his side that he realised Naomi’s hand was outstretched towards him.  
“It’s nice to meet you too Mrs. Milton” Dean greeted politely, breaking out of his daze to shake her hand and smile slightly.   
“We’re going upstairs” Cas informed her, leading Dean away and through another crowd to the stairs before she could respond.   
Cas led him up the stairs and down a corridor before pulling him into a room and closing the door behind them. Dean had never really given much thought to what Cas’ room would look like but if he had to imagine something, what he was seeing right now wasn’t far off. The walls were covered with posters of obscure bands and movies. Uma Thurman stared at him from a far wall, advertising Pulp Fiction, as well as a few other faces he didn’t recognise. The room was unsurprisingly untidy. Cas picked up his duvet and let it settle back down over his tangle of sheets before gesturing for Dean to sit with him.   
Dean sat down cautiously on the end of the bed, much to Cas’ amusement.   
“Don’t worry I don’t bite” He grinned, pulling a bottle from the side of his bed and offering it to him.   
“Is that whiskey?” Dean asked and the other boy nodded, unscrewing the lid himself when Dean didn’t take it.   
“Stole it from Zach’s stash” He explained, taking a sip and scrunching his nose up. “I don’t know what he was saving it for” He commented, taking another drink anyway.   
Dean took a glance around the room. Unlike the rest of the house, there was nothing seemingly grand and expensive about it. It was similar to any other teenage boys room; a few pictures here and there, some school books and a couple of tshirts strewn around.   
Cas nudged his arm with the bottle and raised his eyebrows when Dean looked at him. He took it from his hand and took a drink, shivering slightly at the taste and making Cas laugh.   
“This shit probably cost more than my college tuition” Cas commented, taking the bottle and another drink.   
They passed the bottle between them for a while after that, Dean only ever taking small sips as Cas held onto the bottle for longer than Dean was sure was fair. Cas got up after a while, handing Dean the bottle as he walked over to his wardrobe. He kicked away a few items of discarded clothing to open the doors before coming back over and standing in front of Dean. He held the item in his mouth and turned up the other boys collar, fastening his top button up.   
“Is that a bow tie?” Dean asked and Cas grinned around the material, pulling it out of his mouth without answering and looping it around Dean’s neck.   
“Since you’re in dire need of one” He replied, standing back once it was fastened and taking the bottle to drink while he admired his work. “Beautiful” He smiled, laughing slightly when Dean blushed.   
“Thanks” He mumbled, smiling slightly as Cas sat down next to him.   
“Dean?”  
“Hm?”  
“This party’s crap” Cas commented. “I’m afraid to go back for more food in case Mother dearest wants to put on another show for you”  
Dean thought for a second before turning to him.   
“I have an idea”


	16. Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I trust you Winchester" Cas said quietly, frowning as he continued to look out.  
> "And that's a bad thing?" Dean asked, looking down at him.  
> "That a terrible thing" Cas replied, taking another drink and making Dean's hand tighten on his hip as he swayed slightly. "You start to trust people and they just fuck you over" He added.

By the time Dean convinced Cas to let him drive, he’d already managed to grab a plate of sausage rolls and two cartons of what Dean assumed was juice from the fridge. They weighed down the pockets of his hoodie as he slid himself into the car and Dean pulled one of them out from under him before he sat on it.   
“Buy me dinner first Winchester” Cas chuckled, setting the plate down on his lap as Dean tried to figure out the controls on his car. He rolled his eyes as he eventually put the car into gear. Cas was still nursing the bottle of whiskey so didn’t talk for the most part of the journey. Dean saw him raise an eyebrow when he pulled up into the field.   
Bobby had built them the tree house when Sam was still teething. Rufus owned a decent amount of land and Bobby had surprised both boys with it on Dean’s sixth birthday. Dean had used it as much as possible before they’d moved and hadn’t been back since. He smiled when he saw the familiar tree in front of them.  
“You brought me to a tree?” Cas asked, ruining the moment somewhat. Dean sighed slightly and rolled his eyes.   
"Yes, a tree" Dean sighed, rolling his eyes. "Can you get your drunk ass out of the car or do you need help?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"I'll have you know I am a strong, independent drunk ass" Cas chuckled, opening his car door and managing somehow to get himself out and remain upright. Dean beckoned him over, hoisting himself up onto a branch and pulling the trap door. It creaked in protest but opened after a few moments of pulling, making Dean cough as it kicked up a cloud of dust.  
"Alright, give me your hand" Dean instructed, holding it out for him.  
"Take the liquor first" Cas instructed, handing him the bottle. Dean slid it onto the wooden floor above him, holding his hand out again for Cas'.  
The other boys hand found his forearm and Dean hoisted him up, making sure he'd managed to scramble through the hole without falling before he followed him. Cas sat cross legged in the middle of the floor, the bottle between his knees and Dean joined him.  
"If I didn't know you better I'd say you brought me here for a reason" Cas chuckled, nodding to the mattress in the corner.  
Dean flushed briefly, having forgotten it was there.  
"Umm- Sam used to like sleeping up here sometimes" He explained honestly.  
Cas nodded, and Dean took that to mean he believed him, before getting up on his knees and moving to the make shift window and looking down. Dean got up and moved to his side, putting an arm around his waist purely to prevent him from falling back down the hole that the trap door made in the floor.  
"I trust you Winchester" Cas said quietly, frowning as he continued to look out.  
"And that's a bad thing?" Dean asked, looking down at him.  
"That a terrible thing" Cas replied, taking another drink and making Dean's hand tighten on his hip as he swayed slightly. "You start to trust people and they just fuck you over" He added.  
"I don't think I've done too badly so far" Dean pointed out, taking the bottle and putting it by his side, hoping Cas wouldn't notice that he was cutting him off.  
"You will" Cas told him, looking over at him.  
"I'll try not to" Dean replied, meeting his eyes.  
"Promise?" Cas asked quietly, his eyes widening slightly. His usual bravado was gone and he was staring up at him with an such innocence that he could only nod for a second.  
"I promise" He stated. Cas nodded and leaned his head against Dean's shoulder.  
"Dean?" He asked after a few minutes of silence.  
"Yeah?"  
"Give me my drink back"


	17. Fireworks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Have you ever been with a guy Dean?" He deadpanned, looking up and meeting his eyes.  
> Dean blushed and swallowed again, playing with the sleeve of his shirt.   
> "That's classified information" He replied awkwardly, looking away and picking at a splintering piece of wood in the floor boards.

“Cas we can’t play spin the bottle with two people” Dean pointed out when Cas suggested it. Given that Cas had drunk most of the bottle, Dean wouldn’t be surprised if he was seeing more than one of him at the moment.  
“Maybe we should just make out then- Cut out the middle man y'know” Cas giggled, still laid on his back on the floor. Dean couldn’t help but laugh, rolling his eyes.  
“Are you forgetting that you just dry heaved out the window?” He laughed, looking over at him. “I don’t want you to throw up on me”  
“Alright fine, we’ll play truth or dare then” Cas replied, pointing at him. “Gimme a dare” He slurred.  
“I dare you to sit up without heaving” Dean laughed when Cas narrowed his eyes at him. The older boy pushed himself up into sitting position, groaning and spitting out of the window before grinning over at him. “Good job”  
“Thanks you, now I dare you to drink” Cas smiled. Dean rolled his eyes and took the bottle.  
“If you’ve spit in this I swear-” He mumbled before taking a sip, frowning at the taste. “Alright, done” He replied, handing the bottle back. Cas nodded and smiled to him.  
“Truth” He announced, crossing his legs under himself and looking up at Dean expectantly.  
“What’s your tattoo?” Dean smiled and he shook his head. “C’mon, you said truth”  
“That’s classified information” Cas giggled. “But I could be convinced” He added, looking up at Dean and wiggling his eyebrows.  
“In your dreams” Dean scoffed, feeling his cheeks heat up at the suggestion.  
Cas crawled over to where Dean was sat on the mattress, flopping down next to him and crossing his legs.   
"Have you ever been with a guy Dean?" He deadpanned, looking up and meeting his eyes.  
Dean blushed and swallowed again, playing with the sleeve of his shirt.   
"That's classified information" He replied awkwardly, looking away and picking at a splintering piece of wood in the floor boards.   
Cas huffed out a laugh, leaning his head against the other boys shoulder. Dean tensed for a second before relaxing.   
It wasn't like anyone could see them. It was the middle of the night for goodness sake.   
Cas' hand moved over his own until Dean turned it over and laced their fingers. He was sure Cas could hear the blood pounding in his ears it was so loud. He looked down to see the other boy smiling softly at him, running his thumb over the back of his shaking hand.   
"Cas-" He started but he was cut off by a loud noise from outside.   
"Happy new year" The other boy smiled, leaning closer and pressing a chaste kiss to his lips.   
Another firework sounded just as Dean pulled him back in for a real one. 


End file.
